


Dinner and a kiss

by moose_in_law



Series: Destiel Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_in_law/pseuds/moose_in_law
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas cook dinner in the bunker and Sam is an evil little moose. Kisses in the dark and confessions happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the first Destiel fic I've ever written. It's kinda crappy but what the hell... It was posted on my Wattpad first but I figured since I got an account I could post it here as well. Feedback is always welcome ;) Enjoy!!!

It was a nice evening and the boys were in the bunker. Sam was reading something as he always does, Dean was on the sofa and Cas was in the kitchen, muttering to himself. Dean looked away from Dr. Sexy MD on TV and glanced at Cas.

"You okay there Cas?"

Cas turned around with a confused expression.

"I... um... I'm hungry, but I can't... I don't know how to cook"

Dean chuckled and stood up from the sofa.

"It's ok Cas, I'll cook. I'm kinda hungry too." Dean said "what would you like to eat?

"I like that pasta dish you made last week. What's it called?"

"Oh, it’s ravioli. Okay we can make that. But we'll need to go to the store and pick some stuff up."

They got dressed swiftly and headed out.

"Sammy do you need anything? We're going shopping!"

They heard a muffled 'no' from the bathroom and proceeded.

Cas practically jumped in the Impala and waited for Dean to climb in. Dean just smiled at his silly ex-angel. Wait... Your angel? Yeah you wish... he told himself and slid into the car.

"So what do we need?" Cas asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well we need some spinach, cream, and some bacon. We have the flour in the kitchen as well as everything else."

"Can we get something sweet as well? Like pie maybe?"

"Sure!” Dean smiled and muttered “love me some pie”

They got to the store and Dean explained the process of making ravioli to Cas. They picked everything they needed and Cas found some apple and cherry pie. They checked out and rushed back to the bunker.  
________  
"...and then you fold it up like this." Dean presented a nicely made ravioli piece.

"Okay... I can do that..." Cas took the dough and the spinach filling and started. He was having a bit of trouble at first but when it was done it looked pretty impressive.

"Nice work Cas. Why don't you finish those up and I'll start on the sauce. Okay?"

"Okay."

Twenty five minutes later the dinner was served and Sam dragged his nerdy moose butt to the table.

They chatted about a possible case Sam found in Montana. After deciding it wasn't an emergency they decided to go and investigate tomorrow. They talked and laughed while enjoying their dinner and then ate the pie. Well Dean ate the most f it. When everyone was done eating Dean collected the plates and took them to the sink.  
"Can I help you somehow?" Cas suddenly appeared behind him.

"Yea sure, grab that towel and dry the dishes when I wash them." They talked for a couple of minutes as Dean washed the dishes and somehow got into the topic of baking.

"Pie is a gift sent from above Cas."

"I'm not sure I can confirm that Dean..." Cas tilted his head to the side and Dean laughed.

"It's an expression Cas" Dean explained as they finished the last plate.

Just as they put the dishes away, all the lights went out. "Sammy! What happened?" Dean yelled

"I don't know! Must be the central switch!"

"Well can you fix it?!"

"Not yet. The system is overpowered so we need to wait till morning!" Sam yelled. He had actually turned out the power on purpose. Those two were talking and being gross and he was getting sick of the hidden glances over the table. If Dean’s gonna do something he better do it now...

Meanwhile Dean and Cas were trying to find a way through the pitch black bunker. They touched around in an attempt not to kill themselves.  
"Ow shit! Since when is that chair there?!" Dean exclaimed.  
Cas tried not to laugh but failed. "Not funny Cas I could have hurt myself..." Cas started laughing even harder.

Dean started walking again but stopped again soon. Cas didn't see him stop of course and bumped into him. Hard. They fell to the floor together and bursted out laughing.

"I think we should get a candle or something..." Dean said after he caught his breath. They tried to stand up but tripped over each other and fell again. This time Dean was pinned to the floor by Cas.  
"Um... I'm sorry." Cas sat up and looked towards where he thought Dean was.  
"yes. okay. never mind..." Dean tried to sit up as well but it resulted in a head bump.  
"Ouch sorry..."  
They both stopped, Dean realizing how close their faces were and Cas realizing he was practically sitting on Dean's lap. Neither of them moved for what seemed like forever.  
"Oh for God's sake..." Dean muttered as he grabbed the back of Castiel's neck. He gently kissed his lips and pulled away. Cas was so surprised at first but then he smiled and cupped Dean's cheek in his hand. He leaned in again and this kiss was way more passionate and lasted longer.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." Dean said after they broke the kiss.  
"I don't know about you but I've been dreaming of kissing you ever since this..." he laid his hand over the faded mark on Dean's shoulder.  
They fell into another kiss and neither of them noticed little moose boy grinning in the doorway.


End file.
